Vanalker Games: Steve - Angry Vanalker - Episode 2/Information
Production Age of Chivalry: Hegemony A time after the first episode was aired, Vanalker decided to make a second episode, which would focus on Age of Chivalry: Hegemony, a mod pack for Age of Empires II: The Conquerors. It would be aired in the beginning of 2013. An intro was made for the episode, but would never be used. Even the intro's description says: "This intro will be used from the second episode of Angry Vanalker, which is set to be released in 2013. When this one gets old, it will be replaced. Hint: The next episode will review Age of Chivalry: Hegemony, a mod pack for Age of Empires II.". However, Vanalker had difficulties making the episode, so after a time, he changed his mind. Vanalker Illegal Games In the beginning of 2014, Vanalker decided to focus on his own illegal games. He even wrote a script for the episode titled AngryVanalkerVXEP2-Vanalker_Illegal_Games (latest modified February 14, 2014). It reads as follows: In 2013, unreleased games so-called “illegal games” started to be made. The first confirmed one was a mysterious 3D Pinball for Windows - Space Cadet copy, followed by Pinball Vanalker Service Pack 1 and other Vanalker Service Packs (and some testing versions, including PINBALL SP0 FOR TESTING ONLY) up to 6, including 6.1. There were also other such illegal games as well. This would never stop, however, with the exception from the last days of November 2013 to the beginning of January 2014. Then, more illegal games were made. This episode will only cover the latest ones. One of these illegal games are X: Fypsz lx X. Sadly, this could not be finished. What this actually is will not be revealed at the moment. The next game is X: Adventures of Garbage. It’s just another 3D Pinball for Windows: Space Cadet copy, and it’s mostly in Swedish, with the exception of the title, but not all references point to that title. It says it was made by Tha Illagal Gamas. This actually means “The Illegal Games”, but I will not reveal any additional information about that whatsoever. And then, A GAME OF SPIDER. Yeah, that’s the name of it. It’s just like Spider Solitaire, but it’s a bit different and it is based on the Swedish Windows XP version of it. You just play like you normally would do. The optional goal is just to win the game. For the most, the game is in English, but some of this text doesn’t seem to be that good. Oh my god, I cannot do a possible move without moving cards in a way the game does not say is a possible move. I suck at these games now. On February 1, 2014 Vanalker recorded the videos for A GAME OF SPIDER and X: Adventures of Garbage (including ). On February 14, 2014 Vanalker started recording the voice-overs for the episode, with some difficulties: What Vanalker is saying in W00I_000w_CLAIM.wma is unscripted and seems to be the following: Sadly, I could not include... the... illegal games, because I had no time to... do things with them, so I made the decision to stop. Sorry. As Vanalker was in a classroom when he did the recordings, some teachers can be heard talking in the background. However, it doesn't seem to be possible to make out what they are saying, and even then, the conversation is in Swedish. However, sometime after this, he found it too difficult to make, so he changed his mind. Vanalker Games: Steve After Vanalker pointed out Steve on His Adventure through a World to be programmed in a way he didn't want it to be, he decided to focus on this game. While still having some difficulties after recording that, he didn't change his mind. On June 6, 2014 he decided to record Steve's Ice Tour Adventure. After having even more difficulties, he was finally able to publish it on June 21, 2014. Angry Vanalker Script for EP2 In February 2014, a game was created. No one but Vanalker knew about it, and it just sucked like a lot of other games. While the game has not seen a public release yet, Vanalker will review the game and it's sequel. How bad are they? Let's find out. A note Vanalker wrote on June 20, 2014 at 5:44 PM UTC+2. Intended to be included, but it was never done as Vanalker had difficulties with recording that.